dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Ed
Ed (Edo) is a member of the Alpha Gang. In the English dub, he is voiced by . Character Design Name Following other Alpha Gang members, Ed's Japanese name "Edo" may be a reference to a dinosaur from the Element he typically uses, specifically the Earth Dinosaur Edmontonia. Personality He is the shyest member because Ursula and Zander often yell at him for talking. He is nearly always eating. He also is known for jinxing their team. DS Game In the DS Game, Ed is the second boss seen. He primarily uses Earth dinosaurs like Edmontonia, Alpha Wuerhosaurus, Saichania and Alpha Kentrosaurus. In some battles, he also uses a Utahraptor. Ed is shown to be technologically savvy, managing to knock out the power of an entire town with his computers. Anime History Ed was born at a time some point in the future. Like Ursula and Zander, Ed was put in an orphanage as a child. While he stayed there he caused a lot of trouble, so Dr. Z adopted him, alongside Ursula, Zander, and Rod and Laura's dad. He treated them with love and care as a father, and they became members of the Alpha Gang. They joined Dr. Ancient's mission to the Mesozoic Era from Christmas Day, 2127, but sabotage made the timeship's return trip crash in the present, and it became Zeta Point. Dinosaur King Ed is a bumbling sidekick to Ursula and Zander within the Alpha Trio. He and Zander always follow Ursula, since she is the leader of the three, sometimes more out of fear than loyalty. He sometimes has suggestions for the team, which are sometimes surprisingly smart realizations about how their plans could go wrong, but is always ignored. Often he is the last to summon a dinosaur in a fight and the one least likely to. He usually uses Tank as his dinosaur partner, always using her when the Alpha Trio summons all three of their dinosaurs, though he has used Spiny on occasion and Terry once or twice. Like the others, he is very bad in battling and almost always loses, though he does manage to defeat a few dinosaurs. Later in the season, Rod and Laura steal the Alpha Trio's dinosaur-hunting gig, relegating them to side gags. By the end-season arc, the Alpha Gang is forced to join forces with the D-Team against the traitorous Seth…but the Trio is ejected from the Backlander-infiltrating Alpha Jet to balance out its weight capacity. They later fly by on Reese's plane to catch Dr. Z after Pachycephalosaurus throws him off the timeship. After the day is saved, they are "confined to quarters" on the Backlander as it takes them, the Ancients, and Rex back to the future… Mesozoic Meltdown …but is immediately forced to return. After Dr. Z is convinced to fix the Backlander but sends it careening through time without control of its destination, they arrive in the Cretaceous Period, and the Alpha Trio tries retaking their villainous mantle by capturing wild dinosaurs, but are easily stopped by the D-Team before everyone retreats from the approaching meteor. Stuck following the Pterosaur through time to retrieve the Cosmos Stones before the Space Pirates can forces the Alpha Gang into being allies to the D-Team, although rarely helpful ones, as each arc the Alpha Trio is given a "side quest" with little impact on the main story and that rarely involves dinosaur battles. In Ancient Rome, they go down to look for famous Roman pizza, but end up getting caught by the Roman Army, being forced to use Terry in gladiator matches by Dictator Sulla. They are rescued by the D-Team before being recaptured, Sulla making them use Spiny to fight Spartacus, but flee after Sheer and Yangchuanosaurus get involved. They are prominent in the Caribbean Sea arc, at first only seeking the beach, but quickly donning pirate outfits as their Alpha Pirate Ship takes both teams between islands and across the sea, but the Trio are only comic relief for the arc's conclusion, taking a pirate magazine instead of the treasure map to search with and having endless trouble with their Alpha Pedal Glider. In Ancient China, Dr. Z and the Alpha Trio get lost and later pretend to be Sanzo Hoshi and his disciples, Ed disguised as Pigsy, before attempting to find Lotus Land and the fruit of eternal youth. All they find are unripe peaches and a vertical cliff, which Ed summons Tank to dig an (also vertical) tunnel to the top of. However, when they reached the top, Ed manages to use Tank to defeat Gavro's Carcharodontosaurus with Ultimate Earth. In Ancient Japan, they spend almost the entire arc being chased by a family of bears they once disturbed. In Ancient Persia, they are caught by the 40 Thieves for raiding their treasure cave and are forced into helping Zayid take over Zahrah's city with their dinosaurs with Dr. Z kept as a prisoner. They try helping the D-Team, but are forced to fight against them for Dr. Z's sake…and are defeated by a Space Pirate-controlled Genie when Sheer enters the scene. In Renaissance Paris, they again take a bigger role, being sent to search for the Cosmos Stone under the guise of looking for French bread. After crashing their unfueled Alpha Jet, they end up at the Chateau du Duke Dumas with the D-Team, where (after losing to Gavro) they meet the Teen Musketeers, who they sympathize with for also being orphans and help save from Chancellor Richelieu (and get their French bread). After trying to catch up to the Musketeers again, they get beat by Foolscap thinking they have the Cosmos Stone, and later join up with the D-Team after Richelieu captures the Musketeers, finally opening up about their orphan backstory. They use the Alpha Jet to save the Musketeers from falling off a cliff, also summoning pterosaurs to catch the D-Team from a collapsing bridge. They help face the Space Pirates' altered dinosaurs in Vasasi Castle, Ed and Zander facing Gavro, but Tank under Ed's control gets defeated by Gigas's Spectral Lancer before the D-Team arrives to help. In the finale arc, they are again reduced to either sideline or side gag roles to the main story, such as forgetting their Alpha Scanner when going down to a time-altered present and being chased by a giant mantis monster. In the finale, they help fight the Dark Pterosaur, Ed using Tank to help break through its outer shell with Spike Arrows, but inside Tank is defeated by Maximus's Spectral Punisher while blocking for Terry. After the battle, Ed, the Alpha Gang, the Ancients, and Rex return to the future again. Manga Ed is part of the Alpha Gang, but unlike in the anime, he isn't friendly towards the other members because no one appreciates him, so he loves computers because they never do anything to him. When Max and Rex come to his place, he traps them in a maze he created with his computer and made completely 4-D. He also sends herds of dinosaurs around each corner. When Max and Rex are surrounded, Rex comes up with a plan by telling Benjamin to get water all over the floor, then telling Max to have King use Electric Charge at the ground, which shocks every dinosaur surrounding them. It also fries Ed's computers, which makes him angry. Max tells him that he created an awesome maze, which makes Ed happy that Max was the first person to appreciate something he did. Appearances in Other Media In Kyoryu-King.com's 4komas, in their 26th comic, the D-Team makes Ed skinny by bursting his stomach with Max's visor horns (which can apparently shoot out), releasing the air (kids, don't try this at home; it doesn't work). In the next comic, they make Zander fat by pumping air into him. Statistics TCG Stats *Team: Alpha Gang *Card Code: DKCG-148/160, DKTB-079/100, DKDS-074/100, DKTA-074/100 *Card Rarity: Common (DKCG, DKTB, DKTA), Gold Rare (DKDS) *Image From (DKCG): Ep. 36 anime scene *Image From (DKTB): Ep. 36 anime scene *Image From (DKDS): Ep. 56 anime scene *Image From (DKTA): Ep. 62 anime scene *Abilities: :(DKCG) Choose 1 of your Dinosaurs. The next time it battles this turn, it stays in play even if it loses. (You don't lose any Life Points.) Then, search your deck for a Move and put it into your hand. (Shuffle your deck after you search it.) :(DKTB) Search your deck for a Move or a "Tank" and put it into your hand. (Shuffle your deck after you search it.) You can return 1 of your Dinosaurs in play to your hand. After you return your Dinosaur, your turn ends. You can include "Tank" in your deck only if you are using this Character. :(DKDS) Your opponent draws 3 cards, then discards 5 random cards. You can include "Tank" in your deck only if you are using this Character. :(DKTA) Search your deck for 1 "Tank (Battle Mode)," 1 "Tank (Dinotector)," or both and put them into your hand. (Shuffle your deck after you search it.) You can include "Tank" in your deck only if you are using this Character. Ed DKTB.JPG|Ed TCG card (DKTB) DKDS-074b.jpg|Ed TCG card (DKDS) Ed.jpg|Ed TCG card (DKTA) Gallery Alpha Gang Ed card.jpg|Ed arcade character card superanimedinoandownerback-2054962055 - Copy.jpg|Back of Ed arcade card Ed-Zander1.png|Ed and Zander in Persia images (77).jpg|Ed images (79).jpg|Ed Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alpha Gang Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG